


Fair Play

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Escape, Getting Together, Hux is Not Nice, Imprisonment, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force, but they are forced to work together, the Galaxy is doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren thinks he has the whole leadership thing down, however a diplomatic trip to a planet with valuable resources shows him just how wrong he is. Imprisoned and stripped of his ability to use the Force, Kylo is lost, but can he learn to rely on Hux before it’s too late?





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Kylux Mini Bang. I was partnered with the-italian-fanboi who made some wonderful artwork to accompany the fic. The art is embedded below, but please check out their art post and leave them feedback here:
> 
> [art by the-italian-fanboi](http://the-italian-fanboi.tumblr.com/post/178374598363/heres-my-pieces-of-art-for-the-kyluxbigbang-work)
> 
> Many thanks need to go to my beta huxandthehound for making this fic so much better. I am so grateful for all the time and effort you spent making sure the plot was strong and all the semicolons were found. :D

Hux stumbled and fell to the ground as he was shoved into a dark room. The floor was rough, damp stone that bit into his palms as he caught himself awkwardly with his shackled hands. The cold cave muck seeped through the thin fabric at his knees, ruining the dress uniform he'd worn for the banquet.

He made an attempt to stand up, but was stopped by the barrel of a blaster being pushed into the back of his neck. "Stay down."

Hux froze in place, never one to take unnecessary risks with his own life. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two more of the Qagloth Council guards carrying an unconscious Kylo Ren into the room and dumping him onto the ground. In other circumstances he would have enjoyed watching Ren being tossed around like a sack of trash, but he'd much prefer to view the spectacle from a throne and not kneeling on his bloodied knees.

The other guards left, their footsteps growing distant as they made their way back up the mineshaft, leaving only the guard with the blaster.  

"You'll regret this," Hux said, speaking with the sure authority he'd cultivated as an officer. He'd learned early in life how to fake confidence he didn't feel. “The Supreme Leader won't be pleased when he wakes up."

"He's not the first dark wizard to come to Qagloth. We know how to handle his kind." The guard lowered the blaster, and Hux just managed to turn around in time to see the thick metal door slam shut behind him as he left. There was the loud click of a mechanical lock being turned and then silence.

The guard had sounded amused by Hux's admonishment. Normally the threat of an angry Kylo Ren was enough to cow their adversaries. His power and notoriously short temper were feared throughout the Galaxy, which was frankly one of the only useful things about Ren. The idea that the people of Qagloth weren't afraid of him was concerning.

Qagloth was a remote planet in the outer rim and, despite its valuable mines, it had never been conquered by the Empire. Hux was beginning to understand why.

Hux blinked his eyes, trying to see in the dark. They were far underground and the only light was a faint glow coming through the grimy transparisteel window in the door. After taking a few moments to let his eyes adjust he could see well enough to crawl over to Ren. As usual Ren was dressed completely in black which blended into the darkness, but the pale skin of his face and neck stood out even in the low light.

Hux reached out his bound hands and rested one on Ren's neck. Ren's pulse beat a steady rhythm against his palm and his fingers twitched, itching to finally be rid of Ren once and for all. He wanted to squeeze until he crushed Ren's windpipe. It would serve him right; choking to death would be poetic justice for the way he'd treated Hux.

"The Supreme Leader is dead," Hux murmured mockingly. He leaned over Ren and pressed down with both his hands, exerting enough pressure that Ren's breath grew labored. "Long live the Supreme Leader."

He could see it now. He'd return to the fleet with word of Ren's tragic death, turning him into a martyr for their cause--a role that Ren wouldn't be able to screw up. Hux had the loyalty of the officers, and without Ren's unnatural advantages he would be able to consolidate the Order behind him. There would be no more time wasted on ancient mystical orders and fighting young girls with swords. A new Starkiller Base would be built and the Resistance would be eliminated methodically.

Ren stopped breathing entirely, and Hux allowed himself a moment to relish having this kind of control over the man for once before finally letting go. Ren may be a thorn in his side, but he couldn't afford to kill his only potential ally while he was trapped behind enemy lines. Ren was a resource to use.

At least that's what he told himself.

 

 

Assured that Ren was breathing normally again, Hux used the wall to help himself stand up and investigated the door. It was made of sturdy metal, the kind of industrial door that was used in mines all over the Galaxy. There were a few rust spots from the damp conditions but nothing that impacted its structural integrity. He ran his fingers around the wall, hoping to find a weakness, but apparently they weren't that lucky. If the boxes and old machinery in the back of the room were any indication, they'd been dumped in a storage room and not an actual prison cell, but breaking out would still be difficult.

He opened the boxes hoping for something useful, but most of them were empty. There were a few spoiled ration packs in the bottom of one, but Hux had no intention of eating them unless he grew truly desperate. It was clear that this section of the mine was no longer active.

The machinery on the other hand had promise. There was a large laser cutter that was used by miners to bore through even the hardest materials. It was old enough to be an antique, but if Hux could get it working it would cut through the metal door with ease. Unfortunately he didn't have any tools or replacement parts so fixing it would be very difficult.

He sat down against the wall and studied his binders while he waited for Ren to wake up. Hopefully the guards had been too arrogant when they wrote him off.

**

Awareness came back slowly. Kylo was struggling upwards as if his mind was trapped underwater and he was trying to break through the surface for oxygen. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he was greeted with darkness.

The last thing he remembered was being the guest of honor at the diplomatic banquet for the Qagloth treaty signing and now he was lying on what appeared to be wet stone. He felt fuzzy and disconnected from everything, like something was missing. He tried to focus his mind so that he could remember what had happened but his thoughts were disjointed. Instinctually he reached out to the Force to calm himself and find answers.

It wasn't there.

Kylo jerked into a sitting position. The quick movement triggered a piercing headache, but he wasn't concerned about that. He tried to cast his mind out, but he couldn't even feel the everyday pulse of the Force all around him that had been a constant in his life since childhood.

"Finally."

Kylo spun around at the sound. Without the Force he hadn't sensed anyone else in the room with him. He'd never even considered that there might be, but sure enough he could just make out Hux sitting across from him.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Hux lifted his arms, the metal binding them glinting faintly in the beam of light from the door. "Do you mind doing something about these?"

Ren stared at the binders. There was no way he could open them without the Force, and the last thing he wanted to do was expose his vulnerability to Hux. "I think they suit you."

His voice was rougher than he expected and he massaged his throat. It was oddly tender.

"Ah," Hux murmured. "It wasn't a bluff then. They managed to neuter you."

Whatever else they’d done to him, unlike Hux he wasn't chained. He leapt to his feet and crossed the room so that he was towering over Hux. "I'd watch yourself."

Hux tilted his chin up in challenge. "Or what? You'll choke me with your actual hands this time? Go for it."

Kylo seriously considered it for a moment but shook his head. He had more important things to worry about than Hux. "What did they tell you?"

Hux shrugged. "Just that they weren't afraid of dark wizards. What did they do to you?"

Kylo didn't answer. He sat down next to Hux and wracked his brain. A strong Force user could possibly block another person's abilities, however he was too strong for tactics like that to work on him. Rey was the only living person who even approached his strength and she wasn't capable of cutting him off from the Force.  

He'd heard about creatures on Myrkr that could neutralize the Force, but he'd never encountered them. Besides there didn't appear to be any animals in the room with them and he didn't think they had a particularly large range. But if there was one natural phenomenon in the Galaxy that blocked the Force there were probably others.

Hux tilted his head thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. "You passed out right after the soup course. They must have drugged your food. Are there drugs that can remove your abilities?"

Kylo let out a breath. If it was a drug then eventually it would wear off. Although he didn't like the idea of Hux being privy to something that could weaken him this thoroughly. "I've not encountered any before. If you're correct then we just have to wait it out."

Hux rolled his eyes. "They'll just dose you again. Even you need water to survive."

He really hated it when Hux was right--about anything. Whatever they'd given him was making it hard to think clearly. Using the Force required focus and the drug was likely clouding his mind on purpose.

Hux contorted his arms so that the keyhole in his binders was visible. He frowned at it for a moment and then began picking at the sole of his boot. "They took my belt, but that's not the only place I've hidden things."

After a few moments of careful prying he managed to get the sole of his boot to lift up revealing a hidden compartment with a lock pick and a few sparksticks. Hux took the lock pick out and then stomped his foot on the floor several times until his boot looked as sturdy as ever. That accomplished, he twisted his hands awkwardly until he could get the slim piece of metal into the lock.

"Paranoid much?" Kylo murmured, impressed with Hux's ingenuity despite himself.

Hux looked up at him from under his hair--the product he used to slick it back hadn't held up to the abduction and his hair was falling into his eyes. It was like seeing a ghost from a past that he'd rather forget. A past where he and Hux had been young and stupid enough to fuck. A past where he'd given in to his teenage lust at the first opportunity and had taken pleasure in mussing Hux's hair for him.

He looked away and pushed the memories aside. The past meant nothing.

"Not all of us can rely on the Force. We have to make our own power."

It was a sharp reminder to Kylo of how useless he was in this moment. He had spent most of his life studying and training one skill. Of course he could still fight without the Force, but even that would be more difficult without being able to sense his opponent the way he’d grown accustomed. He was also short one lightsaber at the moment. Without the Force and his weapon, he was at a loss. Hux, despite his inherent weakness--or maybe because of it--was clearly better prepared for this moment.

Hux carefully moved the lock pick until eventually there was a soft click and the cuffs popped open. He slipped the pick into the top of his boot and rubbed at his wrists.

"I'm going to try to reach the Force," Kylo said decisively. Using the Force was about exercising willpower and he had the most powerful will in the Galaxy. Surely whatever they'd done to him, couldn't stand up to his power. He sat back in his usual meditation pose and closed his eyes.

**

Hux watched Ren meditate for a few minutes. He'd almost forgotten that the other man actually _was_ capable of sitting still. He’d half expected Ren to approach this situation with a temper tantrum like he did most things that didn’t go his way.

Temper tantrums he could handle, but seeing Ren's ever present scowl smoothe out as he relaxed into meditation was bringing up memories he'd rather forget. Ren looked years younger without the frown and it reminded Hux uncomfortably of the few nights they'd spent together long ago.

They'd both been so young and stupid.  

Eventually he grew tired of watching Ren breathe and turned his attention to the mining laser. He used his lock pick to open the main control panel, exposing a corroded mess of wires. It would take a while to bypass everything that was too damaged to work, but he might be able to get at least one last blast out of the thing.

He set to work carefully removing the most damaged wires and cleaning the ones he could. He'd always found engineering and mechanics a fascinating pursuit. Very few people knew just how much of the plans for Starkiller Base had come out of his own mind and not the science officers and engineers. He'd pursued command because it was expected and he’d wanted the power it brought him, but engineering was something he actually enjoyed.

"We'll overpower them when they come back," Ren said decisively some time later, apparently done with his meditation. "I'll steal a weapon from the guard."

Hux raised an eyebrow. It was a sloppy plan that was destined for failure, but he didn't bother to offer his thoughts on the matter. Ren didn't listen to him at the best of times so he didn't see the point. Instead he kept fiddling with the laser.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ren asked, irritated.

"Oh, I heard you," Hux replied. "But I have no intention of following such a haphazard and poorly thought out plan."

"You really should watch yourself," Kylo said, although the threat was empty without his powers or his sword to back it up. "I can neutralize a few guards."

"Perhaps," Hux said. "Although, when they brought us here there were three armed guards with backup only a shout away. We're unarmed and you're not in top form, but by all means give it a try. What do I care if you get yourself shot?"

Hux could tell that Ren was building up to an angry rebuttal, but he was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. Hux quickly dove away from the laser and sat down as far from the door as he could get. He slipped the binders back onto his wrists, but didn't latch them.

Ren on the other hand leapt to his feet and stood flat against the wall next to the door. As soon as the first guard made it into the room, Ren had him in a headlock from behind. Hux did have to give him credit for immediately incapacitating the well-armored Qagloth, however unfortunately for Ren there was another guard just outside the door who shocked him with an electric restraining rod.

Ren fell to the ground, convulsing.

The guard dumped their food onto the ground, two hard rolls bouncing across the damp floor. He gave Ren a swift kick to the ribs before helping his partner up and leaving the room.

"Enjoy," the guard said meanly before slamming the door shut behind him and engaging the lock.

Once Hux was sure the guards were well and truly gone, he went back to the laser. He was hungry, but he had no intention of eating likely drugged food that had been dropped in the cave muck. As soon as they were out of here he'd get a proper dinner.

He glanced over at Ren's prone form. "Are you still alive?"

Ren groaned and dragged himself over to the wall.

"Why don't you let me make the next plan?" Hux asked. "This is a job for brains not brawn."

**

Being electrocuted had made Kylo's headache a thousand times worse. He leaned against the wall and massaged his temples. This whole situation wasn't going his way at all. He wasn't used to situations that he couldn't fight his way out of. Even without the Force he should be able to fight and win. Kylo wasn't accustomed to feeling useless.

He turned so that he could watch Hux working on the mining equipment.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving our asses," Hux muttered. He pulled out one of the wires and examined it before tossing it aside. "I think I can get this working long enough to take out that door."

Kylo stood up and made his way over to get a better look at what Hux was working on. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Hux glared up at Kylo through that damn fringe, his eyes piercing. Kylo's chest tightened uncomfortably, in what he told himself was a belated response to the electric shock.

"This system is as basic as it gets. I could fix it in my sleep if it wasn't for the corrosion." He pointed at a broken down droid in the other corner. "Make yourself useful and see if there are any useable parts in that thing."

Kylo chafed at the idea of taking orders from anyone, let alone Hux, but he also didn't relish the idea of being stuck in this room any longer than necessary. He could always correct Hux's impertinence once they got back to the fleet. Perhaps he'd make a show of it. Public humiliation would probably hurt Hux more than physical pain.

Comforted by the thought, Kylo set to work dismantling the droid. He might not be as well versed in mechanical work as Hux seemed to be, but he _had_ spent his early childhood on that broken down scow of his father’s and he’d had to help repair the ship enough times that he was more than capable of removing the usable wires from the droid.

Hux took the handful of wires from him without comment and selected a few to use in the mining laser. “There. That should do it.”

He took a deep breath and gave Kylo a considering look. “You might want to stand back.”

Kylo crossed his arms and didn’t move. If the laser actually blew up, being a few feet away wasn’t going to change anything and he’d rather not look weaker than he already did in front of Hux.

Hux shrugged and touched two wires together. Nothing happened.

"Impressive," Kylo said, sarcastically.

Hux completely ignored him, changing out one of the wires and then trying again. This time there was an immediate spark followed by a low hum as the laser came online.

“Well?” Kylo asked impatiently after a few moments.  

“It’s charging,” Hux answered him. “I know you like to rush into things head first, but I doubt we’ll get more than one shot at this. I don’t want to waste it.”

Kylo ignored Hux’s insults. He was tired of making a threat for every impertinent thing that came out of Hux’s mouth. The other man was clearly taking advantage of the situation to get his digs in. Kylo doubted he would be so free with his words once the drugs wore off and his powers returned.

“There,” Hux whispered once the control panel turned green. He pushed a button and a bright red beam shot out.

As soon as the laser pierced the door there was a loud whine that made Kylo want to plug his ears, but he refrained. He hoped that none of the guards were nearby.

Hux used the controls on the laser to move the beam, cutting straight through the heavy metal, slowly slicing the door in half.  He was almost done when the machine sputtered to a halt. Hux tapped at the panel a few times. “That’s all it has in it.”

Kylo gave the door an appraising look. “It was enough.”

He marched over to the door and gave it a solid kick just below the laser’s cut. The door collapsed with a crash, revealing a long corridor. There were no guards in sight, but there was no way they had missed all of the noise. “Come on.”

**

Kylo crouched behind a large mineral deposit while a contingent of guards ran past. If he had his lightsaber he could have easily fought off the guards; instead they’d been forced to hide every time one of the patrols passed.

That meant they'd had to find a hiding spot quickly, ducking for the only cover available. This time the only option had been the mineral deposit and since there wasn't much space in the dark corner behind the rocks, he and Hux were forced to press close together. Closer than he was entirely comfortable with. Close enough that for just a moment he thought he felt a wave of shamed arousal projected towards him through the point where their arms were touching, but when he tried to focus on it there was nothing there.

He was desperate enough for a sign that his powers were returning that he almost asked Hux what he'd just been thinking, but stopped himself in time. The last thing he needed to do was open up the door to their past by asking Hux if he was aroused. Besides, sensing attraction from Hux wasn't unusual. Hux's anger and hatred had always been tinged with lust and there was every chance Kylo had imagined that he'd felt it much like sensing phantom pain in a missing limb.

Regardless, he doubted Hux would give him an honest answer.

"I think they're gone," Hux whispered.

Kylo immediately tried to stretch out his mind to confirm that they were alone, the instinct automatic and fruitless. He squeezed his hand into a fist, tightly enough that his nails dug into his palm. He had to fight the urge to punch something.  

"Come on," Kylo muttered. He stood up and stalked down the hall in the opposite direction the guards had come from, not bothering to hide his presence any longer.

"Be quiet," Hux hissed, rushing after him. "The guards are everywhere."

Stealth might be the smart choice, but he didn't care anymore. He was in the mood to kill someone.

Hux grabbed his arm and spun him around. “I know you’re mad, but don’t ruin our escape. You’ll have a chance for retribution after.”

It took everything he had not to lash out at Hux, but he used all of his frayed control to resist. As much as he hated to admit it, Hux wasn’t his enemy in this. The Qagloth were and they would pay dearly for what they’d done.

“I need my lightsaber,” Kylo demanded. “I’ll show them fear.”

“We need a ship more,” Hux said. His voice softened slightly. “This planet will suffer for what they’ve done to the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

Kylo knew that Hux was managing him, but even so he enjoyed hearing his title said so reverently. Hux normally only said it with fear or sarcasm. This was definitely an improvement.

“Very well.” Kylo moved back into the shadows and gestured for Hux to lead the way.

**

Hux kept them moving in a generally upward direction. The mines were a labyrinth of twisting corridors, but he followed his memory of the abduction as best he could. Ren had been unconscious, but Hux had been awake and had done his best to memorize the turns the guards had taken.

The farther they traveled the fewer guards they found. Most of them were probably searching closer to the storage room, but even so they had to be cautious.

They investigated each room they came across, hoping for a control station that could lead them to a ship. Hux took a peek through the transparisteel window in the door of one such room while Ren stood watch at the end of the hall.

Finally. The room appeared to be a control station, but unfortunately it was full of guards. Several people were working at the consoles and the rest were gathered around a table playing a game of Sabacc. In the center of the table with the rest of the bids he could just make out Ren’s lightsaber.

He slipped away from the door and rejoined Ren.

“Well?” Ren asked.

“It’s a control room,” Hux said. “I should be able to find us a ship from there.”

He considered telling Ren about the lightsaber, but the last thing he needed was for Ren to go rushing into the room without thought just to get it back.

“How long do you need?”

“The Qagloth systems seem to be fairly standard. It shouldn’t take me more than five minutes, but that room is full of guards. I counted at least seven.”

“I’ll create a distraction,” Ren said.

“Are you actually insane?” Hux asked. “You’re unarmed and outnumbered.”

“I’m a better fighter than they are,” Ren said. It wasn’t Ren’s normal self-centered bragging, just a matter-of-fact statement of the reality. Hux couldn’t even argue the fact. Ren was one of the best fighters in the Galaxy, but he was still at a clear disadvantage.

Hux didn't like the idea at all, but they didn't really have time to come up with a better plan. Besides, he'd rather let Ren take the biggest risks. “Very well. But do try not to die after all the effort I’ve put into keeping you alive.”

Ren rolled his eyes, which was the mildest reaction he’d ever had to Hux’s insults. “Just get out of sight.”

He ducked into the shadows and waited while Ren distracted the guards in true Kylo Ren fashion—stepping into plain view and calling them out as being inferior and not worth his time.

Hux had to suppress a snort at the sheer gall. Ren was truly ridiculous.

His idiotic plan worked, though, and the control room emptied out as the guards all rushed down the hall to recapture him. Hux waited until he was sure that the room was emptied, before sneaking in and quickly scanning the control panels. Luckily for them there was a freight ship that had just been refueled. It wouldn't be great in a firefight, but it should last long enough for them to return to their fleet.

He keyed in the necessary codes to make sure the ship was cleared to leave and changed the passwords to give him the ability to override any planetary shields remotely. That completed, he retrieved Ren's lightsaber from the table.

Once out in the hallway Hux could hear the sound of a struggle ahead of him and he ran toward it, not bothering to hide this time. He'd never used a lightsaber before, but he understood the basics and was actually looking forward to the opportunity. After all this would probably be the only time he'd ever get his hands on Ren's lightsaber.

He engaged it as he turned the corner. At the end of the hall Ren was in a hand to hand battle with three guards. Hux had to give him credit for somehow taking down four of the guards and disarming the rest. Even without his abilities Ren really was a fearsome creature. But no matter how strong he was, it was clear from a glance that Ren was beginning to flag as he tried to fight the remaining guards so Hux didn't slow his run as he approached.

He immediately stabbed the lightsaber through the chest of the first guard he came across, surprised at the ease that it pierced his body. It was one thing to know what a lightsaber could do and another to feel it in his hand.

Hux jerked his arm, freeing the saber from the guard's body and turned to engage his next opponent. Fighting with a lightsaber was much more exhilarating than using his blaster from a distance. There was something very rewarding about being close enough to his target to see the light leave his eyes.

When he spun around to take on the third guard, Hux found him already dead on the ground with Ren standing over him. Ren's hair was damp with sweat and he was hugging his ribs with one arm, but he wasn't showing any other signs of the ordeal he'd been through.

"You found my lightsaber.” Ren held out his free hand expectantly and Hux hesitated a fraction of a second before disengaging it and handing it over. As much as he'd enjoyed using it, he wasn't trained the way Ren was. It would help them best in Ren's hands. Besides, unless he was willing to kill Ren here and now there was no way to keep the thing.

What he’d said before was true. He’d spent too much time and effort on rescuing Ren to kill him.

Hux looked back at the hallway full of bodies. "We should get out of here before they send more guards."

 

 

**

Kylo's ability to sense the Force had been coming back in fits and starts. One moment he could feel everything, and the next it was as if the world was muffled once again. It had actually made it harder during the fight with the guards, because he couldn’t rely on it. The only thing he’d ever been able to rely on in his life was the Force and having it be undependable was difficult. But he’d still won, and there was something rewarding about knowing that even without the Force he could win.

Of course Hux had helped and he’d thanked him by ignoring his reluctance to give Kylo back his lightsaber. His hesitation had been clear, but Kylo couldn’t really blame him. It was a majestic weapon.

“We’re almost there,” Hux said, taking another corner. He had been speeding up the closer they got to the surface, however when Kylo followed him around the corner he almost ran  into his back.

“Wha—“

“Guards,” Hux whispered, gesturing ahead.

Sure enough there were three guards at the cave mouth. He could see the sun shining through the entrance and wasn’t about to let three guards stop them now. If Hux was right, the ship would be right outside.

Kylo stepped around Hux and engaged his lightsaber. Holding it made him feel powerful and he embraced that feeling as he ran at the guards, slicing through them before they even knew what hit them. It wasn’t as rewarding as a real fight would be, but it helped to soothe the desire for vengeance that he’d been holding at bay since he'd woken up in that makeshift cell.

He didn’t look behind him, trusting that Hux would follow, as he ran through the cave mouth toward the freighter that was docked nearby. There were crates surrounding it and a few workers loading them into the hold, but he dispatched them quickly.

“Stop right there!”

Kylo spun around and saw Hux being held by a tall Qagloth. There was a blaster pointed at his head and a resigned look on his face.

“Throw down your sword or he dies.”

Hux laughed, a hysterical sound. "Do you really think he'll care if you kill me?"

Hux wasn't wrong; Kylo shouldn't care if he was killed. The easiest thing to do would be to leave him behind. There was no way they could stop him from boarding the ship now. Hux had served his purpose by getting him this far.

And yet....

Kylo didn’t drop his saber but he kept it lowered to buy time. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, reaching out to the Force, demanding it obey him.

He’d kept his uncertain access to the Force from Hux, because it wasn’t reliable, but it was now necessary. He didn't have the strength to kill the guard, but if he concentrated he may be able to provide a distraction for Hux. He visualized his hand around the guard's throat and closed his fingers, cutting off his air.

He only managed to keep his hold on the Force for a moment before it slipped out of his reach again, but it was enough. As soon as the guard began to gasp, he raised both of his hands to his throat, no longer holding the blaster to Hux's head.

Hux took advantage of the guard's predicament, elbowing him hard in the ribs and then ripping the blaster out of his hands. Without hesitating he shot the Qagloth in the head, killing him with his own blaster.

“Your powers are back,” Hux noted as he stepped calmly over the body.

“Getting there,” Kylo said. "Come on, I don't want to test them on another guard.”

He jogged up the ramp onto the small ship, Hux following close behind him. He immediately plotted a course out of the atmosphere and toward their orbiting fleet. The Force made him a better pilot, but he was a damn good one even without it. This was something he could do.

He turned around to find Hux staring at him. "I thought you'd leave me."

"You thought wrong."

Hux darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kylo's lips before sitting down and buckling himself into the copilot seat. He refused to meet Kylo's eyes, a flush creeping up his neck.

Kylo stood frozen for a moment, before he sat down and engaged the engines. He couldn’t afford to think about anything but escape right now, however he was glad to have his unspoken question answered.

He _had_ sensed arousal from Hux while they were hiding behind that mineral deposit.  

  
**

  
"You strangled me," Kylo said by way of greeting as soon as the door hissed closed behind him.

Hux spun around, startled. They hadn’t seen each other since their return to the fleet the previous day. Kylo had spent the night locked in his room, lightsaber in hand until his powers had returned fully. Hux wasn’t the only paranoid one.

He lowered his cowl and touched one gloved hand to his neck where dark finger shaped bruises would be impossible to hide without wearing the hood up. Now that he was no longer cut off from the Force it was obvious that the mysterious pain he’d felt upon waking was a gift from Hux.

"Yes," Hux said, his voice a challenge. "Turnabout is fair play don't you think?"

"Neither of us fight fair," Kylo pointed out.

Hux smirked. "True."

"Don't do it again," Kylo ordered. He paused and considered Hux for a moment before deciding to give him a concession. "And neither will I."

"Agreed."

Kylo stepped close to Hux, well inside his personal space, but as always the man didn't cede an inch of ground. Hux never backed down, no matter how hard Kylo had tried to make him. If there was anything their captivity had taught him it was that he would be better served working with Hux instead of trying to break him.

"Snoke played us against each other. He wanted both of us to compete for his favor. It served his purpose, but not ours."

"What do you propose?" Hux asked.

"A partnership," Kylo offered. "Grand Marshall Hux, chief advisor to the Supreme Leader."

Hux smiled viciously. "I like the sound of that." He leaned forward until his mouth was only inches from Kylo's. "But is that to be my only role?"

Gone was the man who’d hesitantly brushed their lips together on the ship. Hux was clearly feeling entirely too confident, but for once Kylo truly had no desire to correct his impertinence. Snoke had taught him that attachment was weakness and sleeping with Hux would undoubtedly lead to an attachment. It was one of the many reasons he'd ended their brief fling years ago. Hux hadn't been worth his time then and cultivating an attachment would have served no purpose for him.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that having Hux attached to him instead of hating him would grant him even more strength. Hux had proven his abilities in the mines, saving Kylo despite his hatred, and it was clear that if he treated Hux with more respect he would be a truly loyal ally.

Snoke had only seen the rabid dog, but Kylo saw the possibility for loyalty if he played his cards right. Hux was desperate to prove himself and be seen as important. Kylo could give him that. He’d probably even enjoy doing it.

Snoke’s way had gotten him killed and Kylo was forging his own future, his own way. Hux may not have the Force, but they shared a purpose and he was a fierce warrior in his own right. He could be useful.

"No." Kylo closed the space between them and kissed Hux. Unlike the tentative kiss on the ship, this one was fierce and sure.

Hux wrapped an arm around Kylo's neck and after a moment pulled on Kylo's hair to break the kiss. "We have business to attend to. The destruction of Qagloth will be a statement to the rest of the Galaxy."

**

"Target the capital city," Hux ordered. "Avoid the mining regions, but raze the cities to the ground."

"Yes, sir."

Hux stepped back to stand next to Ren as the lieutenant relayed his orders. "They'll regret ever crossing us."

"As they should," Ren said. "If we didn't need their mines, I'd destroy the whole planet."

"Our new empire needs slaves and resources. They can provide both," Hux said. "And word of their punishment will spread far and wide."

They fell quiet as the tie fighters reached the planet below them and began their first pass. Hux rubbed at his wrists even though the red marks from the binders had long since faded,  and smiled at the destruction. Qagloth would be a warning to the Galaxy. Standing against their new empire would not be tolerated.

"We make a good team when we work together," Hux commented.

"We do." Ren glanced at him. "Grand Marshall Hux."

Ren had spoken loud enough for the entire bridge to hear his new title. Hux would insist on a proper promotion ceremony later, but seeing the envious looks from a few of his officers was pleasing. His respect amongst the crew had taken a hit from Ren's insulting treatment since he'd become Supreme Leader, but that was going to change. Anyone who'd thought his position would be up for grabs soon would be sorely disappointed.

The new title suited him and was the best apology Ren could have ever given him for disrespecting him in the past. The Qagloth had no idea what they had unleashed. Before that diplomatic fiasco, he and Ren had been at odds, but now that they were on the same page the Resistance wouldn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And once again, please go leave love on the-italian-fanboi's art here:
> 
> [art by the-italian-fanboi](http://the-italian-fanboi.tumblr.com/post/178374598363/heres-my-pieces-of-art-for-the-kyluxbigbang-work)


End file.
